Creature Prop
s are a specific prop type that is used on player-made build sites to create unique combat and story experiences for other players. Overview Though these are comprised of common monsters and enemies found in the world, the s can be set to act as enemies, neutral onlookers, or even allies. s can be used with the Linking and Triggering system and with the Story Tools to create an experience for other players. *Like other props,these are placed using the Prop Palette. *In order to place these props, you will need either Monster Essence and may also need Elemental Essences, which have an associated Affinity. :*The creatures that require the Elemental Essence will have weapons that mimic the attacks players can use with Affinity equipment. *All of the props of this type will mimic the enemies you might encounter in Chaos Caverns and all have associated factions that are associated with a look and style. :*For example, the Ebonguard creature props will look like the Ebonguard Faction enemies that have a look that mimics classic Dark Elves as they are seen in other games made by Daybreak games. *Like all other props, some s are innate items that you can place as soon as you have a build site, while others must be discovered while engaging in non-building activities (e.g. mining, opening Lost Chests). General Settings After you place them, you can R click on them and choose a Settings to open a special window. The Settings Window allows players to: *'Name' - allows you to rename the creature (shows the generic name by default) *'Reaction' - allow you to choose from the following: :*Enemy - they attack anyone who approaches or anyone they approach while roaming :*Neutral - they will not seek to attack, but attack only if they are provoked :*Ally - they will assist visitors in battling other creatures you use *'Combat Tactics' - allows you to select how they behave from one of the following: :*Standard - all creatures have a default, common behavior. For example, a bowman might shoot arrows and roam. :*Stationary - they remain in one place until visitors engage them in battle :*Do Nothing - with this setting, the remain in place and do nothing, acting more as "set decoration" if they are not the primary enemies for a design. :The following Combat Tactics can be checked/unchecked: :*Spawn Automatically :*Respawn After Killed :The following is a slider that allows you to select a respawn rate: :*Respawn after (30 sec.) - default to (300 sec.) maximum. Play Mode on Build Sites On order to test your creatures or save the configuration of several creatures, you need to enter Play Mode. *Play mode sets all of the creatures into action. Until then, they remain stationary. *After you place a creature while building, you must hit the Play button to test it. The play button is found in the upper right corner of the User Interface. Types of Creature Props Examples of the various creature props are shown below, grouped by their sub-categories. The examples only show a few of each type to make them easy to recognize by their types. Click the images to enlarge them. Monsters This category is, by far, the most generalized. It includes the typical roaming monsters players can also encounter in any of the Chaos Caverns tunnels, but it also includes non-humanoid creatures that are common in the science fiction and fantasy genre, like apparitions and elemental monsters. :See the 'Monster props' category page for all monster props found on the wiki. Slaug-stormslasher.jpg|Slaug Stormlasher Earth-elemental.jpg|Earth Elemental Darkfang-specter.jpg|Darkfang Specter Abomination-skullslapper.jpg|Abomination Skullslapper Elite-enraged-chomper.jpg|Elite Enraged Chomper Fiery_fungus.png|Fiery Fungus Barren The Barren creatures are ambling skeletons that are often associated with classic films that feature the special of effects artwork of Ray Harryhuasen like the skelleton warriors in Jason and the Argonauts. :See the 'Barren faction props' category page for more creature props of this type on the wiki. Barren-lightbringer.jpg|Barren Lightbringer Barren-fireshot.jpg|Barren Fireshot Barren-protector.jpg|Barren Fireshot Ebonguard The Ebongaurd are an Evlen faction, complete with pointy ears and otherworldly skin tones. :See the 'Ebonguard faction props' category page for all props of this type on the wiki. Ebonguard-fireblade.jpg|Ebonguard Fireblade Ebonguard-destroyer.jpg|Ebonguard Destroyer Ebonguard-sentinel.jpg|Ebonguard Sentinel Highfall The Highfall creature props are humans that (mostly) suit a high-fantasty theme, though some may have a steampunk look. You will find a few seige weapons in the mix like the Highfall Catapult. :See the 'Highfall faction props' category page for all creature props of this style on the wiki. Highfall-bandit.jpg|Highfall Bandit Elite-highfall-magician.jpg|Elite Highfall Magician Elite-highfall-warrior.jpg|Elite Highfall Warrior NovaTech The NovaTech are all human, but they rely heavily on technology, so you will see the inclusion of robotic enemies, like the NoveTech Firehound, in this category. :See the 'NovaTech faction props' category page for all props of this type on the wiki. Novatech-pilot.jpg|NovaTech Pilot Novatech-colonist.jpg|NovaTech Colonist Elite-novatech-researcher.jpg|Elite NovaTech Researcher Stoneskin The Stoneskin are hulking golems. Though quite large, the largest of these creature props will have giant in their names, like the Magma Giant. Even the regular Stoneskin are tiny in close proximity to the giants. :See the 'Stoneskin faction props' category page for more of this type on the wiki. Stoneskin-nightreaper.jpg|Stoneskin Nightreaper Stoneskin-banespitter.jpg|Stoneskin Banespitter Stoneskin-stormslasher.jpg|Stoneskin Stormlasher Scalewind The Scalewind are fairly similar to D&D Kobolds, though they are far more like "terror birds" (Phorusrhacidae) :See the 'Scalewind faction props' category page for more creature props of this type on the wiki. Scalewind-iceclipper.jpg|Scalewind Iceclipper Scalewind-chiller.jpg|Scalewind Chiller Scalewind-darkener.jpg|Scalewind Darkener Combat Hardware Though technically not living, these are included in the creature props. Props of this type are used to automatically attack. :See the 'Combat hardware props' category page for props of this type. Target-dummy.jpg|Target Dummy Highfall catapult.png|Highfall Catapult Other Info *Innate Creature Props (List) - a list of all creature props everyone begins with when they create a charcater Category:Creature props